


Alexander the Great

by Moit



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy (implied) - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Parenthood/Children - Freeform, TV-Show/Anime - Freeform, Yaoi / Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex's 5-year-old son, Alex, tries to get his parents back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander the Great

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Clex fic. It's a light fluffy thing. Enjoy!

Alexander Joseph Luthor Jr. looked exactly the way his father had at his age.  
Alex had a shock of red hair that refused to be tamed, but he had his daddy's  
startling green eyes. At five years old, he had an incredible thirst for  
knowledge. His father made sure he had access to any information his little  
heart desired. Alex had learned to read much faster than most children - a  
trait most likely passed on by his father.

It was hard, Alex thought, living in two different houses.

Daddy lived on the north side of Metropolis in a nice house in a nice  
neighbourhood. When Alex lived with Daddy, it was just the two of them. Daddy  
would spend the day in his office and make dinner for them in the evening. Then  
they would watch movies or play games until bedtime. Daddy read to Alex every  
single night until he fell asleep.

Every other week, Alex would live with Father on the south side of Metropolis.  
Living with Father was much different than living with Daddy.

Father lived in a penthouse above LexCorp with Cook, Nanny Alyson and Father's  
present head of security, Mercy. Nanny Alyson kept an eye on Alex while Father  
was at work. Dinner was always on the table when Father got home. He and Alex  
would sit at the polished mahogany table while Alex practised his best manners.

Father was very studious about good manners. Daddy however, was more worried  
about Alex eating all the vegetables on his plate.

More than once, Alex had asked his Daddy and his Father why they didn't all  
live together. Father's response was always, "Because we don't, Alex, and we  
never will." Daddy, on the other hand, would just change the subject. Alex  
figured he would have the best chance of getting to the truth by asking Father.  
Daddy was more stubborn and Father taught Alex to expect nothing less than the  
truth.

"Father?"

Lex looked up from his laptop at his five-year-old son. He rubbed his tired  
eyes and shut the computer. "Hey Alex. I didn't mean to work so late, I just  
got sidetracked."

"It's okay." Alex sat down in the large chair in front of Lex's desk, the size  
making him look even smaller. "Father, why don't I have a mommy?"

Lex nearly spit out his mouthful of water, but managed to control himself. "You  
don't have a mommy because you have me and your Daddy."

Alex nodded.

"So I came from Daddy's belly?"

Lex groaned inwardly. More often than not, his son was too perceptive for his  
own good. "Something like that."

Alex was satisfied with the answer for about two minutes.

"Do you love Daddy?"

Lex ran a hand over the back of his head, wondering when the interrogation was  
going to end. "Yes. I loved your Daddy very much. That's why we had you."

"Then why doesn't Daddy live with us?"

Lex grit his teeth. The answer that came out of his mouth was the last one he  
wanted to give his son, but it was time. "I think you should ask your Daddy  
that question, Alex."

The following week, when Daddy was tucking Alex in to bed, he did.

"Daddy, why don't we live with Father?"

Clark's eyebrows shot up. For lack of a better answer, he said, "Ask your  
Father."

"He told me to ask you," was Alex's automatic response. He was not easily  
denied.

"Alex, I really wanted to wait until you were older to have this discussion."

"I'm five, Daddy," the little redhead told him, sitting up straighter in his  
Batman sheets. At Father's house, the sheets were Warrior Angel. "I think I can  
handle the truth."

Clark couldn't help but chuckle at his son's fierce determination. "Okay," he  
started, pulling up Alex's desk chair to sit down. Alex giggled as his Daddy  
squeezed his large frame onto the tiny blue chair.

"A long time ago, before you were born, your father and I were . . . Friends .  
. ."

~~~

"Oh," I groaned, "Lex, I'm going to-" Before I could finish my sentence, I  
spilled myself into Lex's closed fist. Grinning into the back of my neck, Lex  
redoubled his efforts and came hard and hot inside my body. I collapsed onto  
the bed, Lex's weight comfortable and sure at my back.

Much relentless begging, pleading, and blowjobs convinced me to transfer to  
MetU in my second semester of college. The next fall, Lex convinced me to move  
in with him in the penthouse. I was only nineteen, but we had been seeing each  
other for three years and by now, our relationship was no secret. We had been  
best friends since I was fifteen and everything just seemed right.

Until I got pregnant, that is.

We had no idea it could even happen until we thought I had developed some kind  
of tumour in my stomach. I was throwing up every morning and the smell of food  
made me nauseous. Lex called Toby in to check me out. When he did a sonogram on  
me - and it actually worked - Lex and I were equally shocked. I wasn't dying at  
the tender age of twenty. I was just having a baby.

Lex was great through the entire pregnancy. I took off the second semester in  
school, because I was so big, I couldn't hide it anymore. Then when Alex was  
born - my whole life changed. It wasn't just Lex and me anymore. It was no Lex,  
Alex and me.

At first, we seemed like the perfect happy family. My parents adored the baby  
and they were even tolerant of Lex. I was perfectly content to stay at home  
with Alex while Lex was at work. I loved being a father. Nevertheless, when  
Alex was six months old, Lex started badgering me about going back to school.

I had taken nearly a year off by now and he felt it was time. I put him off for  
another two months. By the time the New Year rolled around, Lex was adamant  
that I go back to school. He wouldn't let up, so I left.

I didn't come back for three weeks and even then it was only to pick Alex up.  
Lex was petrified I wouldn't bring the baby back, even though he wouldn't say  
it. I took Alex home a week later and we kept the visitations just like that.

Things were never the same between Lex and me. I eventually went back to  
school, when Alex was two. I never spoke to Lex about it, but we didn't say  
much of anything to each other at that point, anyway.

~~~

". . . That's why you live in two houses." Of course, the version Clark gave  
Alex was much more edited.

Alex nodded, digesting the information. "Can we have dinner with Father?"

Clark smoothed the ginger hair away from his son's forehead. "Honestly, Alex, I  
doubt he'll want to, but we can ask."

Lex agreed readily, much to Clark's surprise and chagrin. Friday night found  
the three of them at one of Lex's favourite restaurants in Metropolis. Clark  
and Lex were careful to seat Alex between them at the intimate table in the  
corner.

"Daddy. Father." Alex looked at each of them meaningfully.

Lex raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Alex?"

Clark remained silent, choosing instead to keep his full attention on his water  
goblet.

"Talk!" Alex said, motioning between his parents with his hands.

"How are you, Clark?" Lex asked his voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm fine, Lex, and yourself?"

"The same."

Clark gave Alex a pointed stare. "Are you happy now?"

The redhead sighed dramatically. "Father still loves you," he said in a  
singsong voice.

"What?" Clark and Lex exclaimed at the same time, looking first at their son  
and then at each other. Clark shifted uncomfortably under Lex's blue eyes.

"That's not what I said," Lex ground out though clenched teeth.

"What did you say then?" Clark asked, tilting his head to the side.

Lex leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "Alex  
asked me if I loved you. I told him that, yes, at one time I did."

Clark eyes flicked down to the table and back up at Lex. He chewed his lip  
nervously, making himself look fifteen instead of twenty-five. "Do you?"

"Do I?" Lex looked at Clark expectantly, waiting for him to finish his  
sentence.

"Do you still love me?" Clark asked quietly. The both seemed to have forgotten  
their son.

"I do, Clark," Lex said after a long silence. "I never stopped loving you."

Before Clark could respond, their food arrived. The server left at the  
dismissive wave of Lex's hand. Alex dove into his plate excitedly. Clark and  
Lex, however, only picked at the expensive dinner.

"I'm not very hungry," Clark said finally, pushing his full plate away.

"Neither am I," Lex agreed.

"Eat up, Alex," Clark said. "We need to get going."

"Aw, Daddy," Alex whined, "do we have to go already?"

"Alex." Clark's tone was no nonsense. The little boy pouted and stabbed at the  
remains of his dinner angrily.

"If you want, we could all go back to the penthouse and watch a movie. It's  
still early," Lex offered.

"No, we really can't," Clark started, but was interrupted by his son.

"Can we Daddy? Please? Father said he got a copy of `Teenage Mutant Ninja  
Turtles'! It's not even out yet! Please, Daddy?"

Clark raised an eyebrow at the bald man. "Are you bribing my son?"

"Nope," Lex answered matter-of-factly. "I'm spoiling our son."

Once again, Clark's only child pulled at his heartstrings and he begrudgingly  
allowed Lex to take them back to the penthouse in a limo. Alex fell asleep  
halfway through the movie with his head in Clark's lap and his feet in Lex's.  
It had been Alex's idea that they all sit on the couch, of course.

Clark picked the little redhead up, cradling the boy against his chest. "Thanks  
for having us over, Lex. I know Alex really enjoyed it."

"You know Clark," Lex took a step forward. "It's late, we're both tired. Alex  
is asleep," he paused, brushing the hair away from his son's face  
affectionately. "Why don't you two just stay here? Alex can sleep in his bed  
and you can stay in the guest room."

"I don't know, Lex," Clark said uncomfortably, shifting Alex in his arms.

"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," Lex answered sardonically.

After a long pause, Clark said, "Okay." He followed Lex into Alex's room, where  
he gently tucked him in. Lex stood in the doorway and watched as Clark kissed  
his son's forehead and smoothed the blankets out before crossing the room and  
turning out the light.

Lex pulled the door shut and drew his eyes up the length of Clark's body. "I  
miss you." Clark looked down and away, avoiding Lex's eyes. "You don't have to  
pretend, Clark. I can see it in your eyes. I see the way you look at me when  
you think I'm not looking."

"All right," Clark said with more force than he meant. "I still love you.  
However, that doesn't change anything between us. I'm not going to allow you to  
control my life again. Alex is doing fine-" Clark's speech was interrupted when  
Lex cupped Clark's face in his hands and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"I don't want to control your life. I just want you and Alex here with me. We  
belong together - as a family, Clark."

The brunette stepped backwards, away from Lex's hands. "I just don't know if I  
can do it again. It was hard enough giving you up once."

"But I forced you to make that choice," Lex said, sadly. "For what it's worth,  
I'm sorry. Good night, Clark." He turned away, unable to face the hurt in his  
beloved's eyes any longer.

The next morning, Clark trudged into the dining room looking tired and wearing  
rumpled clothes from the night before. He looked like he hadn't slept the  
entire night. Taking a seat next to Alex, he ruffled the ginger mane in  
greeting.

"Good morning, Daddy," Alex said, brightly.

"Morning Alex." He glanced up at the bald man sitting across from them. "Lex,"  
he said with a nod.

"Good morning, Clark," Lex said, as cooly and composed as he sounded at dinner.  
"Coffee?" he offered.

"Please," Clark said, gratefully accepting the steaming cup. He took a sip and  
sighed softly at the taste. "Alex, how would you like to move in to the  
penthouse?" Clark asked, before taking a deep swallow of coffee.

"Really?" Alex asked, excitedly. Lex carefully hid his expression behind the  
morning paper, appearing uninterested in the conversation. "But what about you  
Daddy? I don't want to stop living with you," his son added nervously.

"If it's all right with your father, I thought we would both move in," Clark  
said, daring a glance at Lex. The bald man lowered his paper just enough to  
show an eyebrow arched over his cobalt eyes.

"Please, Father?" Alex was so excited for an answer, he jumped out of his chair  
and ran to his father, manners be damned. "Can we move in?"

Lex folded his paper carefully and set it on the table. He pulled Alex onto his  
lap and face Clark. "Are you sure you want to do this again?"

"I might be mad at you, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you go again." Clark  
said.

"Then yes," Lex said, a broad grin splitting across his face. "I would love for  
you both to move in."

Later that night, Clark and Lex read Alex a bedtime story together before  
kissing him goodnight and shutting out the light. The two men retired to Lex's  
\- their - bedroom together. The balance was returned to the Luthor penthouse as  
the pieces of Lex's broken family sewed themselves back together.


End file.
